


let's make out

by twenty1p1lots



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Endless fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty1p1lots/pseuds/twenty1p1lots
Summary: How many times do you have to kiss your best friend before you realize you're in love?Or, Tyler and Josh have to make out a few times before they finally admit they're crazy about each other.





	let's make out

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written.
> 
> enjoy two boys doing a lotta kissing and hella fluff xoxoxo
> 
> (ps read my other fics lol love u bye)

The first time Josh ever got to kiss Tyler was after one of their shows; all of the guys gathered together in one of the dressing rooms, laughing and talking and still hyped from their performances.

Of course, it was Pete’s idea.

“Let’s play spin the bottle!”

This was met by a few groans and a few cheers. Clearly the guys were divided on whether or not this was the stupidest idea they’d ever heard.

“What, are we 13 years old?” Dallon asked.

“You’re just pissed you’re gonna have to see Brendon kiss other dudes,” Pete spat back. Dallon blushed furiously and shut up.

And since all of the guys who were against the idea were total pushovers, they eventually caved in and agreed to play the stupid game just to get the rest of them to shut the hell up.

Tyler and Josh hadn’t even really objected; they just kept their mouths shut and went with the flow.

Josh can honestly say it was one of the weirdest experiences of his life. He never thought he’d see Andy Hurley kissing Patrick Stump, or Pete Wentz kissing Dallon Weekes, or Brendon Urie kissing Joe Trohman.

And even though Dallon _did_ have to see Brendon kissing other dudes, just like Pete had said, his face went white when Brendon spun the bottle and it landed on him.

There were hollers and applause from the group as they slowly inched towards each other, both leaning back on their knees. Instead of just a quick peck, like most others had done, Dallon and Brendon leaned in and connected their lips slowly, kissing again and again with a sort of passion that left everyone speechless.

They were both flushed when they pulled away, but everyone else seemed to have moved on.

And then Dallon spun the bottle, and it landed on none other than Tyler Joseph.

Josh felt his stomach twist with something he refused to identify as jealousy as he watched Tyler and Dallon lock eyes and giggle.

Josh watched them intently, feeling his own cheeks heat up as Dallon and Tyler got closer.

They leaned in quickly, pecked each other on the lips, and sat back down. Josh practically let out a sigh of relief at how quickly the whole thing had gone.

But then, Josh realized it was Tyler’s turn to spin, and he felt a sense of dread at the thought that he’d have to see Tyler kiss _another_ dude.

It was nearly 2 am, and everyone’s post-show adrenaline had melted away into a sort of slaphappy exhaustion. Josh’s eyelids felt heavy as he watched Tyler cautiously send the bottle spinning.

Josh yawned as the bottle turned in circles, and he hadn’t even realized that it had stopped until the room was silent. He opened his eyes and noticed that everyone was staring at him, either smirking or full on grinning. It only took Josh a second to realize why all eyes were on him.

The bottle was pointed straight at Josh’s feet.

Josh and Tyler turned their heads to look at each other, already only a couple feet away since they always sat together.

Josh’s groggy and sleep-deprived brain took a moment to catch up, but when it did, his mind went spinning even faster than the bottle just had.

Josh couldn’t tell whether he was relieved that he wouldn’t have to see Tyler kiss anyone else or horrified by the fact that everyone was about to watch their first kiss.

It would be fine, though; Tyler would just peck Josh on the lips and then everything would go back to normal, Josh thought.

And then Tyler’s hand was on the side of Josh’s face, thumb stroking against his stubble as they leaned towards each other.

The whole thing felt so surreal that Josh wondered for a moment if he was dreaming; and then, before he knew it, Tyler’s lips were on his.

Their lips were fully pressed together, something that Josh immediately registered as _more than a peck._

But it didn’t stop with just _more than a peck._ Tyler didn’t pull away at all; in fact, he leaned closer to Josh, deepening the kiss.

And all Josh could process was Tyler surrounding him. Nothing else in the world mattered, not even the fact that they had an audience.

Josh and Tyler both sat up on their knees, pressing their chests together as their kisses got more heated. Tyler had one hand in Josh’s hair, the other still on his cheek, while Josh had both of his hands wrapped around Tyler’s waist to draw him in as close as possible.

And then Tyler slid his tongue along Josh’s bottom lip, and Josh responded by opening his mouth wider, pushing his tongue against Tyler’s.

Josh thought he heard Tyler whimper, but he wasn’t positive.

When they finally pulled apart, Tyler rested his forehead against Josh’s, both of them panting. Josh looked back down at Tyler’s lips, bright red and glossy, and was about to kiss him again when he heard Pete speak.

“Wow. Okay, game over. You guys win.”

Tyler grinned at Josh as everyone else applauded, and then they sat back down and all returned to regular conversation.

Neither of them really talked about that again.

 

*

 

The second time Josh ever got to kiss Tyler was in a hotel room on one of their tours.

The two had just walked into their hotel room, both a bit sleepy from their flight earlier.

Josh laughed as he plopped down on the bed. “One bed again.”

Tyler was kneeling on the ground, sorting through his suitcase, and he turned around to look at Josh before speaking.

“What, no one told you? We’re not famous enough for two beds yet.” Tyler grinned at Josh and Josh returned it, laughing even harder.

Tyler stood up, walking towards the bathroom, before he spotted the minifridge. He opened it and kneeled down to see what was inside. Josh watched him curiously from where he was sat on the bed.

Tyler grabbed a bottle in his hands, turning around and grinning before holding up the bottle so Josh could see.

“Whiskey? Seriously? Do you even like whiskey?”

Tyler screwed open the cap and smelled the contents, making a disgusted face.

“No. Let’s get drunk.” He took a swig straight from the bottle, face scrunching up as he swallowed. “Ew.”

Josh stood up and walked towards Tyler, snatching the bottle from him. “Now why the hell would we get drunk?”

Tyler whined and reached for the bottle, and in response Josh hid it behind his back.

“Because it’s fun, Josh. You’re such a party pooper,” he pouted.

Josh rolled his eyes, but then he brought the bottle back around and drank from it too, making the exact same face Tyler had.

They sat down on the bed together and began flipping through the TV channels as they slowly made their way through the whiskey.

An hour later, they were both properly drunk, lying on their stomachs in nothing but their boxers and giggling, faces flushed red. All of the sudden, Tyler turned towards Josh and spoke excitedly.

“Truth or dare?”

Josh pushed Tyler’s shoulder, nearly causing him to roll over. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Truth or dare!” Tyler insisted, whining like usual.

Josh sighed. “Fine. Truth.”

Tyler considered for a moment. “Hm… have you ever kissed a guy?”

Josh barked out a laugh. “You were there! _We_ kissed, stupid!”

Tyler immediately cracked up at this, both of them laughing so hard that they were practically crying.

“Oh! Shoot, you’re right!” Tyler said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Their laughter died down and they were both silent for a moment. “That was nice,” Tyler added quietly.

Josh’s already flushed face turned a darker shade of red at this. Neither of them had talked about their kiss since it happened. “Yeah?”

Tyler and Josh were both on their stomachs again, lying right next to each other, so that when they turned their heads to look at each other, their faces were inches apart.

“Yeah,” Tyler breathed out, very obviously glancing at Josh’s lips.

Both of them were so drunk that they could hardly process what was happening, but before they knew it they were kissing again.

The kiss was sloppy and passionate and desperate, and then they were lying on their sides, chests pressed against each other and legs tangled together as they clutched at each other’s necks and backs, kisses all tongue and teeth.

Tyler was the first to pull away, and both of them took a moment to catch their breath.

Josh got up to use the bathroom, and when he came back, Tyler was already fast asleep.

Neither of them really talked about that again.

 

*

 

The third time Josh ever got to kiss Tyler was near Christmas, the two of them resting from their recent tour and happily preparing for the holiday season.

Josh and Tyler had spent the entire day shopping, buying presents and Christmas decorations and snacks for Josh’s upcoming party.

After they were done shopping, Josh insisted that Tyler come help him decorate.

Josh and Tyler had just struggled for a half an hour trying to get the tree to stand up straight, and now they were in the kitchen baking cookies together.

“Only you could get me in an apron making Christmas cookies, Josh Dun.”

“C’mon, you’re having the time of your life.”

Tyler shook his head and smiled as he rolled out the cookie dough.

“I have never met anyone that loves Christmas as much as you.”

“And you never will.” Josh turned the volume up on the music he was playing and sang along enthusiastically to “All I Want For Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carey.

Tyler was trying not to burst out laughing as he cut a cookie in the shape of a star and plopped it onto the baking sheet. “You’re insane.”

Josh wiped some of the flour off of the kitchen counter, proceeding to press his flour-covered finger to Tyler’s nose. Tyler playfully bit at Josh’s finger.

“You love me,” Josh said.

“You know I do,” Tyler replied.

Tyler looked at Josh mischievously before pressing his palm onto the flour-coated countertop and smacking his hand into the middle of Josh’s chest, leaving a huge handprint on his t-shirt.

Josh’s jaw dropped as he looked down at his shirt. He looked up at Tyler and pouted, but Tyler was giggling uncontrollably.

“It’s on, Tyler Joseph.”

Before Tyler could react, Josh pulled Tyler’s back against his chest and tickled his stomach. Tyler doubled over in laughter.

“J-Josh! Stop!” Tyler screamed. Josh continued attacking Tyler, lifting him off of his feet and walking him into the living room, Tyler clawing at Josh’s arms the whole time.

“Joshua William Dun! Put me down this instant!” Tyler squealed.

Josh threw Tyler down onto the couch, sitting down next to him and tickling him again.

Tyler threw his head back in laughter, kicking at Josh, and Josh had never seen anything more beautiful.

Suddenly Tyler stopped laughing and pointed at the ceiling. Josh followed his eyes.

“Mistletoe!” Tyler exclaimed before meeting Josh’s eyes. Josh couldn’t help but appreciate how adorable Tyler looked, cheeks pink and nose covered with flour.

“When did you even put that there?”

Tyler shrugged and smirked. “I’m sneaky.”

Tyler sat up and crawled towards Josh, leaning back on his knees and pushing Josh’s hair to the side.

Tyler trailed one of his fingers down the side of Josh’s face and under his chin, pulling Josh’s face towards him so that their eyes met. Tyler smiled at him and licked his lips, leaning forward teasingly slowly.

Josh could feel his pulse quickening as Tyler got closer and closer.

And then, suddenly, Tyler attached both of his hands to Josh’s stomach, tickling him mercilessly.

Josh squirmed around on the couch, panting for breath. He managed to kick out of Tyler’s grasp and move to the other side of the couch.

“That. Was. Cruel.” Josh said, looking at Tyler angrily.

Tyler smiled and shrugged, looking like the face of innocence.

“But a rule’s a rule, Tyler,” Josh said, scooting towards Tyler.

Tyler looked confused for a moment.

“Mistletoe was invented for a reason,” Josh said, biting his lip.

Tyler’s face fell for a moment in realization, and then he smirked.

“Yeah, I guess it was,” he said, moving towards Josh so that they met in the middle of the couch.

In complete synchronization, they moved together, connecting their lips delicately.

They kissed softly and sweetly for what must have been minutes, before Tyler pulled away, pressing one kiss to Josh’s jaw and one kiss to his neck. Josh’s eyelids fluttered closed and he grasped at Tyler’s hair.

Tyler pulled back, looking at him and smiling softly, when a _ding_ came from the kitchen.

“The oven is done preheating!” Tyler immediately shot up and ran into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Josh on the couch.

Neither of them really talked about that again.

 

*

 

The fourth time Josh ever got to kiss Tyler was towards the end of summer, when the evenings were just beginning to get cool again.

Even after tiring themselves out by playing a show, Tyler insisted that they sit outside together, because as he put it, “there were only a few nights as perfect as this.”

And Tyler was right; it really was a perfect night. It was just the right temperature, there was a pleasant breeze, and the sky was completely clear.

Tyler dragged Josh across the yard, pulling him down onto the soft grass.

They landed next to each other with an _oof!_ before dissolving into giggles.

When they caught their breath, Tyler sighed happily.

“You can see all the stars.”

Josh hummed in agreement.

Tyler and Josh were lying side by side, hands folded over their stomachs; the two of them sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Tyler was pointing up at the sky.

“Little dipper,” he said. Josh smiled.

“Pretty.”

Tyler turned his head to look at Josh.

“Not as pretty as you.”

Josh blushed. “Stop it,” he said, poking Tyler in the shoulder.

“Seriously,” Tyler began, shifting so that he was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow. “I used to think that stars were the prettiest thing in the universe until I met you.”

Josh buried his face in his hands as he laughed. “You are so freaking cheesy.”

Josh’s stomach felt funny, but a good funny. Tyler kinda always made him feel like that.

“Josh,” Tyler said softly. Tyler gently pulled one of Josh’s hands from his face. “Dance with me?”

Josh felt his blush deepening, spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

“Ty, there’s no music playing.”

“That’s alright,” Tyler said, standing up. He extended his hand towards Josh, who took it and let himself be pulled up.

Tyler took hold of both of Josh’s hands and put them on his waist before he wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck, threading his fingers in Josh’s hair.

Tyler stepped in closer to Josh, resting his chin on Josh’s shoulder and beginning to sway gently.

Josh might’ve laughed, might’ve told Tyler this was ridiculous, but all he could focus on was the feeling of Tyler’s soft breath on his neck sending goose bumps up and down his arms.

They danced for a while, the only sounds being crickets chirping and their steady breathing.

Tyler pulled his head away from Josh’s shoulder to look in his eyes, and when they made eye contact, something just felt _different_. Tyler’s eyes twinkled and they were full of something that Josh had never seen.

And then Tyler was pulling Josh towards him, pressing their foreheads together. Josh’s breathing grew heavier as Tyler’s lips ghosted across his own.

Tyler cautiously pressed a feather-light kiss to Josh’s lips, almost asking for permission. Josh didn’t hesitate for a moment before reconnecting their lips, sending a wave of heat through his whole body.

As they kissed, their mouths working together in perfect harmony, Josh’s stomach tingled and he knew this was different.

He knew that the way Tyler’s fingers curled in his hair, the way he gripped onto Tyler’s hips, the way that Tyler’s tongue explored his mouth, all of it was different.

This time, it wasn’t a dare; it wasn’t a drunken mistake; it wasn’t a silly holiday tradition. This time, it was real.

When they finally pulled apart, they grinned at each other, Tyler’s eyes scrunching up and crooked teeth showing.

“You are so gorgeous,” Josh said quietly, stroking his thumb across Tyler’s cheek. Tyler leaned forward and kissed Josh’s cheek, and then the tip of his nose.

He took Josh’s hand and led him inside and into his bedroom, where Josh would get to kiss Tyler for the fifth time, and the sixth time, and the seventh time, and the eighth time...

They would happily talk about that again, whenever they were asked when they first realized they were madly in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this could be a 5+1 fic but 5 seemed like too many and it woulda been too long cause i ramble


End file.
